Elemental eggs
by Thousnelda
Summary: <html><head></head>General winter has been wandering, and when Finland grows curious he finds a strange eggs, from which a little creature hatches. Once the other nations hear of this, of course they are going to look and find more eggs. But what exactly are they and what will the nations do with them once they hatch? I guess we will have to find out!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**And now to hopefully end my writer's/creativity block**

Chapter 1

"Russia, you need to do something about that General winter of yours. I know that you don't like the cold and snow, but that's no reason to send him off to my house and the others!" Finland scolded towards Russia. For the past few weeks, Russia had been dealing with calm, balmy weather while several other parts of the world had been forced to deal with sporadic blizzards. Being one of Russia's neighbors, Finland had been hit first, only to have the storms jump to other random countries. Last he heard, the wintery being had found his way and was causing havoc at Seychelles' house; catching the more tropical nation at quite a surprise and making his eighth stop.

"It's not my fault if General Winter wants to travel. I'm not his keeper," Russia protested. He had not done anything to scare Winter away, or at least he was fairly sure he had not. However, in all honesty, he was more curious than concerned. Following this curiosity, he asked, "Do you know what he was doing in your house?"

"No…I thought I'd ask you before seeing what he was up to. After all, for me he hit practically my northern border," Finland answered.

"Hmm, this is interesting. I don't think he has ever done something like this. Mind if I come too?" Russia commented then asked.

Finland grimaced slightly and said, "Well, I don't know when I'll get around to going up there, so maybe we should not plan to go together. But if I find anything interesting I'll tell you, okay?"

Russia's smile dropped slightly at being politely told no, but acted as if he was alright with that. With this done, Finland left for his house. He had tried to make it sound to Russia that he was not planning on going to investigate any time soon, but he himself was curious. Due to this curiosity, he left the next day for the northernmost point of his land; which roughly one month ago had been hit with the harshest blizzard it had felt in almost a century.

There was not much to the location except wilderness, and while it was a beautiful area Finland still had no idea what exactly he was supposed to be looking for. The sparse vegetation was still buried under the feet of snow and the few animals he saw seemed more occupied on finding their next meal to notice him. At last reached the worst hit spot and decided to rest by a nearby lake shore. Realizing that it was about noon, he decided to take out his lunch and eat while watching a fox pounce at the snow and begin to dig.

The fox then caught more of his bored attention as he noticed a bit of blue light spill from the hole followed by the fox running away as fast as it could. Concerned, Finland rushed towards the small hole to see what the fox uncovered. There he found what had looked like a normal mound, but up close was actually some kind of nest. In the nest was an icy-blue egg, about the size of his palm.

Cautiously, Finland picked the egg up, only to feel a burst of energy from it. Logic told him that whatever the egg was, nothing should come from it. But his gut told him that something important would still hatch from it in its own time. His gut won out, and Finland carefully wrapped the egg, placed it in the bag he brought with, and quickly headed back for his house.

Finland was still not too sure what he was supposed to do with the egg, or even what it was, but that did not stop him from wrapping it in a towel and placing it by a heat source. Nor did it stop him from taking the egg with him when he left the house; in order to make sure that he would not miss the egg from hatching; since in no time after thawing it began to move slightly with re-awakened life.

All of this, however, did stop Finland from telling Russia or the others about what he found. But that was to inevitably end; and what more ironically useful place for the world to find out about his little discovery than at a world meeting?

**Yes, I know it is short…**

**Catch anyone's interest?**

**As always please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it snowed…I never want that stuff to come to my house again!" Seychelles complained as she leaned onto the table in front of her. There was still a few minutes before the world meeting, so she and some of the other younger nations were spending the time talking.

"I'm surprised you're here if you're as sick as you sound," Iceland commented as Taiwan simply gave the other girl a sympathetic smile. General winter had just left Seychelles' house with a blizzard a couple of days ago, causing the tropical nation to still have a cold.

"Like you two are ones to talk. I've seen you guys here while looking just as sick," Seychelles persisted.

"True, but I'm pretty sure if you asked England or France they'd let you go back to bed and give you copies of their notes. If we asked our brothers on the other hand, we'd probably be told to take some over the counter stuff and bear with it," Iceland replied.

Seychelles looked as if about to say something else, but instead sneezed. The meeting was then called into order, so the group took their respective seats. As Iceland sat down, however, he realized that the other Nordics were not going to let this be a typical, boring meeting.

He realized this first by the fact that Finland was wearing gloves, something he almost never wore, and seemed to be holding some shiny object. Upon seeing this, Denmark became curious and wanted to see what Finland had; but Finland refused to willingly show the Dane. Due to this, Denmark was currently laying and struggling from atop Sweden's lap in a desperate attempt to get close enough to pry the object from Finland.

At last Sweden grew tired of this and roughly tossed Denmark back into his correct seat. With this done he looked over at Finland's hands to see what he was holding, only to look hurt when Finland refused to show him too.

"What's going on with them?" Iceland asked Norway as he noticed more and more people look at the other three.

"Apparently Finland found something and does not want to share," Norway answered.

"Which is totally stupid. Come on Fin, Show and tell! Show and tell!" Denmark demanded, drawing more attention to them. In return Finland simply gave him a glare which looked terrifying on the usually happy face and told him to shut up.

"Hey, guys, what exactly are you talking about?" America asked, not at all used to people other than England interrupting his speech.

"Hmm, now that I think about it you never did tell me if you found anything like you said you would," Russia commented as he walked up behind Finland to try seeing what he had.

"What were you supposed to find?" Estonia asked his friend, now also interested.

Seeing that now much of the other nations were looking at him, he sighed and said, "Well, since Russia's General Winter friend has been travelling he hit my house. And curious about why he went up there I decided to check for myself."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that winter guy! Because of him the industry in North Dakota will be reeling for months," America complained with an agreed nod from Canada, who was also hit by the same storm.

"So did you find something?" New Zealand asked. He was also hit by a storm, and was curious if the other nation had found something important.

"Well…I found what looked like a buried nest…," Finland began tentatively. He then looked down at his hands when he heard something almost like a blizzard followed by the egg turning frigid.

"A nest? Just a nest?" England asked.

"…And, an egg," Finland answered as he carefully held the egg up for the others to see. At that moment, a crack appeared in the egg, followed by snow seeming to come out of nowhere!

"No! Not again," Seychelles moaned as she huddled deeper into her sweater.

"What the hell is this?!" Germany asked as he watched the room become filled with snow.

"I guess this is what was inside the egg," was all Finland could say as he and everyone else watched the snow slowly stop appearing followed by melting due to the original temperature of the room.

Finland then looked down at his hands where the egg was to find a small snowman, about only eight inches tall. Curious, he moved his hands so that it rested in only one palm, and with the other tapped at the snowman's head. To everyone's surprise, a noise came from the snowman, followed by a sneeze which sent the snowman apart only to be replaced by a little, blue boy with large ears and milky blue eyes.

The bluish-purple ears twitched as they heard the gasps from the rest of the room, followed by the boy - since Finland could easily tell it was a boy - to move his head around in the direction of the voices. At last the boy brought his attention back to Finland and tentatively tried to get to his feet. Using a finger Finland gave for support, the small child got to his feet and smiled up at Finland.

"Ah, Finland, what the hell is that?" Denmark asked as he got out of his seat once again to look at the creature. Soon several of the other nations were out of their seats to also get a better look.

"I don't know," Finland answered as he and the others watched it sit back down on Finland's hand while still holding the finger.

"It's sort of cute," Japan commented, only to look slightly concerned when the creature made a face as if to cry. In all honesty, hatching to find oneself surrounded by a bunch of giants talking loudly was frightening the poor creature, and still being very young the only thing he could think to do was cry for help. Instead of crying tears, however, his cries made it begin to snow again.

"No, no, little one, you don't want to make snow inside, it's alright," Finland began in a hope of calming the child before he started a snowstorm. Eventually the child did calm and hug tighter at Finland.

"Vee, I wonder what was wrong?" Italy asked as he watched the snow stop.

"Maybe he's upset since it's now cold in here and he's naked?" Liechtenstein replied, causing Switzerland to then throw a fit and the meeting to devolved into much arguing, talking, and the child to make it snow twice more.

* * *

><p>At last it was decided for the meeting to end for the day, mainly since no work was being done and the room needed to be dried. With the meeting over, Finland carefully carried the little boy, who was now using a handkerchief as a form of clothing, outside then to his hotel room.<p>

"You know, maybe you really shouldn't keep that thing," Denmark commented as the Nordics sat collectively in the room.

"But he's so little, I can't just leave him somewhere alone!" Finland protested.

"I agree with Finland... Since he seems to be the only thing to calm the child down it would be bad for anyone else if the child was left alone," Norway commented.

"If Fin wants to keep him I'm fine with it," Sweden agreed.

"Hey, do we even know what it is?" Iceland asked.

"For starters, it's a he. Besides that...no idea," Finland admitted.

"He kind of seems similar to General Winter. You know, in the snow everywhere kind of way," Denmark commented.

"The two are probably connected. We just need to find out how," Norway continued.

"Random thought, but what if there are more of these little guys?" Iceland asked. After all seven other blizzards had appeared, so there was still that possibility. The idea caused the others to pause, followed by Norway commenting, "Perhaps we should tell the others of this possibility tomorrow."

"So there could be more little snow monsters…great," Demark pouted as he looked squarely at the child and caused him to whimper and hold onto Finland tighter.

"Yes, there could be so I suppose you should get used to at least this one," Finland countered defensively; already in protective guardian-mode for the child.

"Let me guess you already even named him," Iceland guessed.

"Yep! From now on this little guy is called Pyry. Fits, don't you think?" Finland answered with a bright smile.

**As a side note: Pyry is Finnish for blizzard**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 3

"Hey, guys, you haven't found anything peculiar recently, have you?" England asked his magical friends shortly after returning home from the meeting. He had been in the small group of nations hit by a winter storm, and after seeing an egg which hatched for a little blizzard creature, he was slightly worried about if such a thing was at his house. Thinking about this, he had decided to ask Flying mint bunny and the others, feeling that their closeness to other magical beings could help him know for sure.

"No, we haven't found anything," Flying mint bunny answered.

"Have you felt anything odd recently? Especially by where that storm hit?" England asked again.

Flying mint bunny seemed to think about this, only to then ask, "Hey, where's Tinkerbell gone to?"

"Probably to that spot England just asked about. She's hardly left the place," the unicorn answered.

"Really? Then I would guess she found the thing you were asking about England," Flying mint bunny answered happily. England smiled back at her, only to then quickly leave to the area he was told Tinkerbell was at.

If it was true that she found an egg, then he was going to have a very unhappy fairy to deal with. This was because he had already swore that if it was another blizzard causing thing he would dispose of it for the sake of his people. After all, if that last one, Pyry, was so strong as a hatchling who could tell how strong they could be once older?

After some time of travel, he finally reached the forest where the storm hit the hardest. He smiled slightly when he saw Tinkerbell fluttering around the trees happily with her fellow kin, only to have the fairy fly over and ask what he was doing there.

"I heard from the others that you found something," England answered.

Tinkerbell nodded in agreement and flew over to the trees with England at her heels. There she showed England an area where there was no snow, but fresh growth appearing. In the area was an indent which served as a nest with a small, mossy-green egg sitting in the center. As he approached, he noticed the egg move slightly and an earthy smell fill the air.

"You found an egg," England answered, trying to think how he wanted to deal with this. It was obvious that the egg was close to hatching, but it seemed so different from the one that Finland had. Maybe the creature would be different.

Tinkerbell nodded to the others comment and busied herself by fluttering near the egg and hugging it. She then looked up to England and said, "It's going to be our new friend, I can feel it. I was going to bring it home earlier to show you but it was too big for me."

"Yes, I suppose it would be," England replied as he saw how the egg was almost half as tall as the fairy. He then continued, "So then, you've been taking care of it?"

Tinkerbell nodded again, only to then look down at the egg when it moved more, followed by a crack. England knew that now would be the best time to end whatever menace would come from the egg, but surely Tinkerbell would not have cared for something that would be evil. He could not help himself from kneeling into the mud and watching as a stem appeared from the egg followed by the head of a flower. Soon the head opened, to reveal a little girl with large, pointed, ears, mud-brown hair and forest-green eyes.

The girl looked up to Tinkerbell and England, only to then smile and hop off the flower. As she landed onto the ground fresh blades of grass began to appear. From the ground she continued to look up to the other and held her hands up as if requesting to be picked up. Subconsciously, England indulged the request and picked up the now muddy creature; placing her onto his palm.

"She likes you!" Tinkerbell cheered as she circled the other two. The other girl smiled at Tinkerbell, only to then giggle as England tried to wipe some of the mud off her. As he did this he thought that she acted like a small child. And the ability to grow grass was completely different from the other ones ability to make snow. He only wished that he knew what these two things meant.

At last he decided that the small girl could not be of any grave danger like he feared and that the best place to discover what these children were was with the help of his books. With this in mind, he carefully placed her onto his shoulder and carried her back to his house.

As he returned home, another thought came to him. If an egg was at his house too, then that meant that there was most likely one at the other six storm sites too. He knew that the other nations hit by the storms were also considering stopping the eggs from hatching; but if they were all as different as the one from his house, then maybe there was no need to stop them from hatching. With this in mind he quickly called the others hit by similar storms to tell them his thoughts.

"So you found an egg at your house but didn't get rid of it?" America asked for clarification. After all, at the meeting England had seemed the most willing to dispose of the eggs.

"I know, I know. But she's so different from what we saw. She's just like a little, curious girl. Why, I think Tinkerbell's curiosity has rubbed off on the poor creature," England persisted.

"See, I told you guys that they were good. In fact, I've had no problems with Pyry since leaving the meeting," Finland proclaimed.

"It actually does not surprise me that they would be good. After all, who ever heard of an evil child?" Japan commented.

"And if they all have different abilities that just makes it cooler," Hong Kong asked wondering the same thing as all the other nations who were hit by a blizzard. Finally New Zealand asked the question which the others were considering, "I wonder what kind of creature mine will have?"

"There's most likely a pattern to this, but I'm afraid right now is still too early to figure out," England concluded.

"As long as it's something other than snow I'll be alright with it," Seychelles admitted, finally getting over her cold.

"I wish we knew more about this…are you sure you don't know what they are?" Canada asked England.

"Still trying to figure that out, but I do have some ideas," England admitted, but once again he would have liked to wait before telling the others until he narrowed the list of possibilities down.

"Are you going to name it like Finland did?" Liechtenstein asked, earning a scowl from her brother.

England thought about the question as he watched the child play in a potted plant. He playing in the soil seemed to only make the plant grow finer than he had ever seen it, causing him to say, "I think, I will call her Flora."

**2 eggs done, six to go**

**As always, please review~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 4

Since hearing what England had to say about the egg he found at his house, both America and Canada were curious over what kind of creature was left from the storm which hit them. Following this curiosity, the two of them had decided to go out and look for their own egg. This did not take too long for them, and after only a couple moments of searching they found what looked like a nest sitting in a lone tree; uninjured by the blizzard's winds.

"Give me a lift so I can take a look," America ordered Canada as he began climbing onto the others back. With a sigh, Canada helped support his brother and brought him near the tree. Luckily, the nest was not up too high, and America was able to easily and carefully bring the nest down.

"Anything inside?" Canada asked as he straightened his back and looked at America.

"Well, I found an egg, but…I don't know. I'd have thought that it'd look cooler than a giant robin's egg," America answered a bit disappointedly.

"But it has to be the egg, it only makes sense," Canada responded as he looked closer at the egg. He had to admit, however, that compared to the icy, shiny egg he saw for Finland's egg, and the egg England explained that this one looked rather dull. Even if it was a lovely shade of sky blue. And why did it look downy?

"It's totally boring, so I guess I can see letting you keep it," America commented. He had been hoping that it had already hatched into something cool, not still a weird egg.

To this comment, Canada looked around to see that they were almost exactly at their border; but still on his side. To this Canada commented originally to himself, "Technically the egg was on my side, so I don't need your permission to keep it. But thanks anyways."

America snapped back into attention at this. He then said, "You make it sound like the egg was going to be yours anyways!"

"Well, maybe it was. Besides, you just gave it to me so why do you care?" Canada asked defensively as he held the egg and petted the truly downy texture.

"Well maybe I should take it back as collateral. I mean, my side was hit a lot harder by the storm than your side," America pouted angrily. Sure, he was going to simply let Canada have the egg when he thought it was boring. But once hearing that Canada was planning on keeping it for himself from the beginning, well, let's just say that America suddenly became very interested in the egg.

"My side, my egg," was all Canada quietly argued as he held the egg to his ear. He thought that he heard a sighing sound from it, but was not too sure if that was the wind or not. Suddenly, a large gust of wind appeared which snatched the egg out of Canada's gentle grip and hurled it up into the air closer to the border.

"The egg!" Both nations yell as they chased after it. They then both halted in their places as the egg seemed to hover in midair. A crack then appeared in the egg, followed by the shell turning white and into a pair of beautiful, feathery wings. The wings then spread out more, allowing them to see that they were attached to a little body with long, whitish-blond hair and large, pointed ears.

The creature tried to flap her wings for a moment, only to then fall towards the ground. Without thinking, America hurled himself forward to catch the creature before it hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked as he rushed up to America and the hatchling.

"Ya…you know how comfy rocks are. Soft as pillows," America commented dryly as he tried brushing the debris from his jacket. They then both looked at the creature.

Upon seeing it closer, they found that it was a girl, who looked up more at the sky than the two nations. After a moment to rest, she tried flapping the wings on her back again and found herself able to hover slightly before landing roughly onto Canada's arm.

"She kind of looks like those fairy things England keeps talking to," America commented as he watched the girl climb higher up Canada with the use of his jacket's creases.

"I suppose so…more like a little angel if you ask me though," Canada replied quietly as he used his spare arm to shield her from another strong gust.

The two of them looked at the girl for several more moments, commenting on how she acted almost like a young bird, only for America to then look around his surroundings and smirk. He then turned to Canada and said, "You know how you were thinking that she should be your egg since we found her on your side?"

"Ya, what about it?" Canada asked.

"Well I was thinking, you can say you had her as an egg and I'll have her as a little flying creature. After all, she did hatch on my side of the border," America continued smirking.

"America that's not fair! She was only an egg for a couple minutes! Besides she likes me more; look at how happy she looks in my arms," Canada protested.

"Come here little bird-girl-thing!" America ordered happily to the girl with outstretched arms. In response, the child stood up from her place in the crook of Canada's arm, and with several moments of concentration was able to fly over to look America face-to-face. She then smiled and gave America a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"What were you saying about her liking you more?" America asked satisfied with himself.

"No?!" Canada replied looking defeated. In response to this, the girl flew back to Canada and gave him also a kiss on his nose before curling up atop a bag they brought for a nap.

The two were silent for a moment until Canada continued, "I think that just means she likes both of us. I guess…we could share her…"

"Share her, huh…I guess that could be okay. But let's share her inside and out of this freezing wind," America agreed, only to then carefully grab the bag and for the two of them to head towards a house they shared nearby.

As they walked Canada asked, "So then what are we going to name her?"

"I think we should name her something cool and unique and shows her abilities. How about…," America began only to be cut off by Canada saying, "How about Angelica?"

"Angelica? I said cool and unique; not something that makes her sound like every other fourth girl in the world," America argued.

"I think that the name suits her. After all, she does still remind me of a little angel," Canada persisted timidly. America scowled at this, only to then quiet when Canada asked, "Or what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't really know…," America admitted.

Canada smiled slightly at this, then said, "So then how about we call her Angelica or something like that until you do think of a 'cool and unique name' for her, eh?"

"I guess that could work… Fine, we can call her that until I think of a better name; just don't get too used to calling her that," America answered, earning a slight smile from Canada. The Canadian knew that America would most likely forget about this name business later on; and rejoiced in his victory quietly.

**Anyone seeing the pattern yet?**

**As always, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 5:

"So what exactly are we looking for? The egg?" Taiwan asked as she followed Hong Kong around his city. She had been curious about this whole egg business, and upon realizing that her brother would most likely have one she decided to see the egg for herself. Only, from the bits of time she spent with him it seemed Hong Kong had no interest in the idea of an egg.

"Why would I search for an egg?" Hong Kong asked as he aimlessly looked over the merchandise at a kiosk.

"Why wouldn't you? Aren't you the least bit curious about what it might be like?" Taiwan asked exasperated.

"I am. I just don't need to go searching for it all over the place," Hong Kong answered before quickening his pace.

"Hey, wait up!" Taiwan called back as she rushed forward to catch up with him. This, however, only seemed to make Hong Kong walk faster until he rushed into a narrow alley and lost her. Once he was certain that she went past, he began once again on his way towards his house.

Once reaching his house, he carefully climbed up to the top of his roof and to a sheltered ledge. There he peered into the little bed he had made a couple of days earlier to find two bright eyes stare back at him.

"You sure you don't want to stay inside?" Hong Kong quietly asked the creature as he reached over to pick it up. He had just gotten hold of it when he heard Taiwan yell out, "Hong Kong! What are you doing hanging from there?!"

The surprise was enough for Hong Kong to lose his balance and fall from the ledge; only to land on a lower roof and slide from that to the ground. After seeing all of this, Taiwan rushed towards her brother and asked if he was alright.

"Ya, just next time think before you start yelling," Hong Kong answered as he checked himself for any serious injuries. Once certain that he was alright, he looked down to his hand to see if his creature was alright. Taiwan also looked at the hand and gasped at what she saw.

Hong Kong was holding onto a little humanoid creature, roughly a tall as his hand was long, with large, pointed ears, and wildly spiked, black hair. He was dressed in what looked like miniature versions of Hong Kong's favorite clothes; which Taiwan found adorable on the creature. At last the creature looked up at the two nations, and upon seeing the new face of Taiwan his dark eyes sparked.

"He's so cute! So then you weren't looking for the egg 'cause you already found it!" Taiwan replied happily. She then thought some more about it and asked, "But why were you hiding him from me? And making him sleep in your roof?"

"He likes the roof and gets scared of strangers; so you may want to step back," Hong Kong answered as he placed the creature down; only to then push Taiwan out of the way as the little boy made a bit of lightning appear.

"What was that?!" Taiwan asked shocked as she stared at the now slightly burned trunk of a tree.

"Remember how that Pyry one Finland got made it snow? Well, he makes lightning," Hong Kong answered as he walked back to the child and scolded him slightly for trying to electrocute their guest. In response to this the child pouted and looked back at Taiwan; his eyes still sparking dangerously.

Suddenly seeing danger in this, Taiwan tentatively walked closer to Hong Kong and asked, "Are you sure it's alright for you to keep something so dangerous?"

"He's alright. He's just, I guess, over-protective of himself and me," Hong Kong answered as he placed the suddenly happy boy onto his shoulder. The child giggled as he felt a wisp of wind blow at him, and Taiwan could not help but notice a bit of electricity course through that spiky hair.

"If he's not dangerous than why are you keeping him outside on your roof?" Taiwan asked.

"Because he likes heights and is still learning to control his abilities. But he has gotten better, since he didn't zap me when we fell. Now since you two have met, would you, like, want to come in for tea?" Hong Kong answered than asked.

Taiwan mutely nodded and followed Hong Kong to the living room where he gently placed the child on a chair then headed towards his kitchen. as she and the child waited for the homeowner to return, they simply stared at each other as if deciding if the other was an actual fret or not. After several minutes of awkward waiting, Hong Kong returned with the tea and some snacks; much to the child's pleasure.

"So I'm assuming you haven't told anyone about him yet," Taiwan commented as she watched the child practically inhale a cookie crumb almost the size of his head.

"No, I was, like, waiting for him to get better control. After all, if I told someone, then China or someone would hear and demand to see him and probably get shocked. Then they'd say he can't stay here and shock them again," Hong Kong answered bluntly.

"Somehow that sounds almost funny. Maybe you should tell China or somebody and test that out," Taiwan answered with a slight grin.

"You first."

"But in all honesty, you really should tell the others. From what I heard the others trying to discover what they are aren't having much luck and he might be able to help that."

"I kind of doubt that, he's not very good at helping people," Hong kong answered, only to then wipe a few minute crumbs from the child.

"You're acting like you're his big bother," Taiwan commented with a smile.

"Well, since he's here I guess that makes me his caretaker...so why not be his big brother?"

"Have you named him like the others yet?"

"Ya, I thought of a name for him. I guess I couldn't just call him nothing."

"So what is it?"

"Shandian."

**And so continues the setting up-hoping to get into more of a plot soon**

**As a note: shandian is chinese for lightning (or at least that's what google told me)**

**as always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 6

"She really is cute, your little Flora," Japan commented towards England. After some thought, the nations which were hit by storms and some of their 'concerned' neighbors had decided to meet and discuss what to do with the eggs once hatched. And since the hatchlings were like children, the nations were not comfortable leaving the creatures alone.

"She is I suppose, I just wish she would stop becoming so dirty. Honestly, it's as if dirt simply sticks to her!" England replied with a sigh as he tried brushing some of the dirt from Flora's long hair. Flora squirmed slightly at this, only to then see a potted plant and try to run to it to play in. England saw this, however, and firmly held her tight. He then continued, "So then your egg has not hatched yet?"

"No. I found it the other day, but not yet. However, I think it will hatch soon. I simply wonder what kind of creature will come from it," Japan answered as he showed a little egg the color of an ember. He smiled slightly to himself as he felt a constant heat come from the egg.

"Well, all I can give you are ideas, but I can narrow it down to at least four broad categories," England answered.

"Really? So then do you know what these things are?" Finland asked as he walked near them and decided to join in the conversation. As he walked closer, Pyry looked curiously at Flora and Japan's egg, only to then jump down from Finland and up to Flora.

"Yes, the idea came to me after Seychelles' egg hatched last week," England answered only to then point towards Seychelles who at the time was talking to America and Canada. Within arm's reach from her and on a table was a shallow bowl filled with water. Lounging in the water was a little girl with large ears, short, sand-colored hair, and if one looked down at her a blue fish tail for legs. Feeling that the girl looked a lot like a mermaid, Seychelles had decided to name the girl Ariel; after the famous mermaid.

"So then what are they?" Finland asked.

"I think we're still waiting for one or two people, so I'll tell everyone then," England answered only to then wander towards America, Canada, and Seychelles.

Soon after saying this, the last two nations entered the room and the meeting was to begin. With this, America asked, "Okay, according to England he now thinks he knows what these things are. So…what are they?"

"The answer is actually very simple, so simple that I must have overlooked it for some time. They're a certain kind of sprites which can control a part of one of the four main elements," England answered then looked to the others satisfied. The others, however, simply gave him an unsure look.

"Okay, so I'm confused. What does a creature having wings have to do with some element mumbo jumbo?" America asked.

"Well, the fact that she has wings signifies her as controlling the element of air. Besides, don't you think it's interesting that before when she wanted to fly around a rather curious breeze appeared out of nowhere?" England answered.

"I thought that it was simply from the boy that hatched out of New Zealand's egg," Canada commented only to then look towards New Zealand and at the little boy who was happily distracting himself by seeing how long he could keep a scrap of paper floating due to his breath.

"Then I suppose it's pretty obvious which element little Berg here represents," Liechtenstein commented as she pointed him out to the others. Roughly one week ago hers and her brother's egg had hatched to reveal a little boy who seemed to always be covered in dirt and would at times make small stones appear out of seemingly thin air. Upon seeing this, Switzerland and their neighbors had been focusing more on figuring out where the stones came from than the creature that made them.

"Yes, earth, aru," China, who decided to come to the meeting with Taiwan and Hong Kong, replied dryly. The elder then looked down near Hong Kong's lap at where Shandian was happily watching. As Hong Kong predicted, almost immediately after announcing that his egg hatched China decided to visit and see the contents. Also as Hong Kong predicted, Shandian was not happy to meet a new guest, and upon being picked up shocked China. With this in mind China continued, "I, for one, think that it was very irresponsible to leave these dangerous sprites or whatever all over the place and with whoever found them first."

"You're just upset that Shandian doesn't like you," Taiwan commented only to then laugh as the little creature in question looked darkly at China before snuggling deeper into Hong Kong's shirt.

"You make it sound like General winter left them wherever he felt like it," Russia, who had also decided to crash the meeting, answered in defense of his long-time friend.

"There is a point to that. Maybe that winter dude left the eggs where he did because he knew that they'd be taken care of best by that nation!" America concluded happily.

"Please, who in their right mind would leave you alone with a small child?" England asked snidely. To this Canada commented that if that really was the case then the egg was originally left for him, not America; but was ignored.

"And if he wanted the eggs to be left where they would be 'taken care of best,' why did he leave them with so many youngsters, aru?" China continued.

"Liechtenstein does a wonderful job of with Berg," Switzerland growled in defense of how his little sister took care of the egg they decided to both raise.

"I agree with Switzerland. It's not really fair to say that all of us younger nations are bad at raising the sprites just because the one Hong Kong is in charge of doesn't like you," New Zealand replied.

"Besides China, if you were to take claim to Shandian-chan you know that you would not be happy since he would shock you every chance he got," Japan continued the train of commented.

China harrumphed at this, only to then watch as said creature jumped out of Hong Kong's reach, walked across the table to China, and stared at him. After a second of this, the child smiled and held out his hand; only to then give China a small enough shock simply to annoy the elder. Upon seeing China's enraged look, the boy laughed and rushed back to the protection of Hong Kong.

"Wow, he really doesn't like you. What'd you do to anger the lad?" England asked as he watched the fight between the nation and the sprite continues silently. When he heard about the egg, England had also gone to meet with Hong Kong's sprite. He was like-wise shocked, but afterwards the boy seemed very friendly with England.

"I didn't do anything to him. Hong Kong must have for some reason made the child hate me, aru! I don't know why he'd do that though," China answered hurtfully due to the idea of his little brother hating him so much.

In response, Hong Kong gave a hint of confusion and replied, "I can't help it if the child likes certain people and dislikes others. I didn't tell him one way or the other."

"Well maybe you should have, aru," China answered finitely, only to then earn an eye roll from most of the other countries.

Feeling that it was time for that conversation to be dropped, Finland decided to ask, "Looking around I guess this means that everyone's but Japan's egg has hatched. Do you know what kind of creature will come from it?"

"I my theory is correct, the creature should control-!" England began but did not finish his sentence due to Japan throwing the suddenly smoking egg onto the table. From the smoke came an intense flame which quickly spread down the table. In the panic, someone yelled out "Fire!" right before the smoke detectors began to alarm and water to come from the sprinklers on the ceiling.

**Sudden ending but we'll stop there for now**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 7

With the call of "Fire" heard and the smoke alarms and water activated, the nations found themselves rushing out of the room to then enjoy talking to the front desk about what happened in the room they were using. That is, all of them except Japan who was waiting for the confusion to diminish and for his chance to find the creature which came from his egg.

Japan knew that the egg had always been hot, but never hot enough to cause a fire. So it seemed obvious to him that the egg had finally hatched and the creature had something to do with fire. As luck would have it, he was soon the only one near the room, allowing him to reenter and look at the table where he threw the egg.

At the spot sat a little girl with long, black hair which was reddish-orange at the tips, large ears, ash-white skin, and large amber eyes. As Japan slowly walked up to the child surrounded by burnt paper and smoldering wood, the girl simply looked up and smiled timidly at him. After a moment for the two to take each other's image in, Japan asked, "Are you alright, little one?"

In response, the child gave a slight cough then looked over herself to see that she was naked. Upon realizing this, a bit of blush came to her white cheeks followed by a bit of flames; which were quickly put out by the still running sprinklers. Seeing the girl's concern, Japan quickly took out a handkerchief and used it to make a wrap dress for her. The girl looked at the clothing confused, only to smile as Japan patted her head slightly and said, "It's not the best but it will work until I can make you better clothes. Now, what should I name you?"

Before Japan could ponder the question more, America and several of the others ran back into the room. The others had quickly realized that he was gone and feeling worried for their friend wanted to check on him. Once they saw that he was alright, they mostly gave out a sigh of relief. The relief then quickly passed, however, when the girl became scared of the others and accidently burnt the hand Japan was still patting her with.

"Dude, are you alright?!" America asked worriedly as he watched Japan quickly take the hand away and wave it as if he just touched a hot pan.

"Yes, but please lower your voice and stay back everyone. You're frightening the child," Japan requested only to feel dread as he saw the child look as if about to go into tears with worry.

"Ah! She's so cute, aru!" China explained almost forgetting the request in favor of seeing the new sprite; only for the others to hold him in place as Japan quickly returned to calming the child.

"Fire, huh…looks like Japan is going to hope that she gets control over of her powers quickly," Taiwan commented towards some of the others.

"Ya, I guess we can't all be blessed with perfect-acting sprites like ours, right Canada?" Seychelles commented back, only to then look over to Canada. There was a bit of truth to it, causing Canada to nod his head. After all, from the little bit they had seen of the other sprites, Ariel and Angelica seemed to be the most laid-back of the eight.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle her until she learns to control herself, aru? After all, it would be bad if she accidently set a fire in one of your cities," China commented as he got freed from the others' grips and slowly walked towards the two in question.

"Not much else can be done. Besides, I'm certain that once she calms down and gets a better grip on being outside her egg things will be much better," Japan said towards the others confidently. He then turned back to the sprite and continued, "Isn't that correct...hmm."

"What's wrong now?" Finland asked.

"Nothing, still just thinking of a name. Ah, I know! From now on I'll call you Ama." Japan answered with a smile.

"Ama?" America asked confused. All of the other nations had named the sprites after something which reminded them of their element and talents. But America had no idea where the name Ama fitted with fire.

"Yes. Her attitude reminds me of a story of the sun goddess Amaterasu. And if you look at her abilities it is rather similar to the goddess. But that would be too long a name for her, so it'll be shortened to Ama," Japan explained, only to receive a complete understanding from the others.

"That's a cool name, I wish I thought of something like that for mine," New Zealand commented.

Soon after this, the fire chief entered the room to make sure everything was alright, followed by the hotel owner entering what was the newly redone conference room and politely telling the nations that they were not wanted in the any of the building's rooms ever again. With this the nations left with the meeting called to a close, everyone realizing that besides having the last egg hatch none of the issues were really brought up.

**shorter than usual but at least it's something**

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own H****etalia**

Chapter 8

"You know that little meeting that the nations with those eggs had?" France began as he sat in a bar with some of his friends. Prussia was one of them, who then looked up and said, "Ya, from what I heard China was also there who threw an unawesome temper tantrum at being told he couldn't have that Hong Kong kid's egg-sprite-thing."

"It is kind of weird, you know, how the sprite-things only seem to like the person taking care of them," Spain commented.

"Mostly. When I met that Berg one with Wes he seemed pretty alright with others besides Switzerland and Liechtenstein," Prussia.

"Ya, when you compare him to naturally anti-social Switzerland," Spain rebutted.

"True, but what I was getting at is that I think I agree with China," France began, earning a confused look from the other two.

"You want a little boy to electrocute you?" Spain asked slightly concerned.

"Non, non, I was simply wondering why it is that only a handful of nations are able to have those little kids? Why was one given to someone and not to moi?" France answered.

"Oh, I get it. You're still upset over the idea that England got one and you didn't," Prussia observed.

"The little dear is such a sweet child and I'd be willing to bet that she would enjoy being with me more. Besides, what makes England's plants more special than mine," France pouted.

"I understand that," A new voice sounded, causing the trio to look around to find Denmark; who could not help but overhear the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked.

"Well, Iceland talks a lot with that Seychelles girl, and it occurred to me that it's not fair that I didn't get the little mermaid-like sprite. Hell, she's named after a character from a story one of my author's wrote! And if they're supposed to be with people who are surrounded by their element than why couldn't I have it. I mean, it's not like I'm land locked or anything," Denmark complained as he slid a chair up to their table.

"Hm, I don't remember hearing about the fact that they like nations surrounded by their element," Spain commented upon hearing the new information.

"It's an idea Norway thought of when he heard more about what kind of sprites were coming out from what areas," Denmark answered.

"I guess that makes some sense..." Prussia commented as he thought over the idea.

"So I ask again, what makes the plants at England's house so important that he gets a little sprite dedicated to it?" France asked again with a pout.

"How should I know. I mean, who knows how that winter-guy picked the places," Denmark answered with a shrug before going back to drinking.

"You know, due to your guy's unawesome complaining, I just remembered something. Apparently Russia and Finland have been stressing their relationship due to all of this business. Something about Finland wanting to keep the kid and the other thinking that it would be best for the kid to be in His house with General Winter," Prussia began only to down his beer and continue, "Personally I don't know why the big guy would want the kid. I mean, he doesn't even like snow. So why should he want two things which make the stuff?"

"Sigh, something tells me that this would be a lot easier if there were more than just eight kids," Spain thought aloud as he stirred his wine.

"Ya, but sadly that is not the case," Denmark rebutted.

"But with more and more of us wanting a sprite I wonder who is going to be the first to actually try taking one?" France asked.

"Well, if it's you then good luck against England. Just keep in mind that he'll probably try killing you for real if you try and fail. But you've fought with him over colonies enough times to know that," Spain answered.

"I have my money on it being Russia to try first," Denmark answered aloud.

"What, you're not going to try anytime soon?" Prussia asked Denmark.

"Well, I'm thinking of a plan to get her, but it might take a while since I would need to get some certain people on my side. That and it seems a little cold now-a-days to simply take a living thing from a little girl," Denmark answered.

"You're going soft I see," France observed.

"Hey, times change," Denmark shrugged.

"What about you Prussia, who do you think is going to try taking a sprite first?" Spain asked his friend.

To this Prussia simply shrugged, drank some more of his newly filled beer, and answered, "Who knows. Hell, at this rate I might be the first to take one. After all, the others can try all they like to figure out how Berg keeps making those stones, but I can still see that they'd fetch an awesome sum of cash. And the awesome me could always use more cash for all of my side projects."

"That's a little heartless," Spain commented.

"Oh please, it's not like I would hurt the kid. I would treat him just like I did when Wes was a kid," Prussia defended.

"If you treat and raise the kid like you did Germany, than something tells me that the private gem mine would become a bit terrifying," France replied with a fake laugh.

"I think you mean more awesome," Prussia answered with a smirk.

"Well then, I guess I should wish you the same luck Prussia. Please just try to not be shot to bits by Switzerland, alright," Spain answered.

"And what about you Spain, are you honestly telling us that you don't want one of those little kids?" France asked his other friend.

"Nah, I'm fine without one at the moment. Besides, it sounds much more fun to hear about how you guys will most likely fail; not that I'm hoping for that," Spain answered with a slight laugh.

The other three looked at him in shock for a moment, only for Denmark to reply, "And you were just calling Prussia heartless."

"I think Spain has had enough wine. He's starting to transcend from the happy drunk to the evil kind," France commented, only to then slowly take the glass away from his friend's reach. With this, the group talked a little more before eventually calling it a night and going their separate ways.

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the wait, a different story-project has taken over my brain…**

Chapter 9

"And if I see you so much as look at her again I swear I'll skin you alive!" England shouted at France as he kicked said man out of his house. Following his conversation with Spain, Prussia, and Denmark, France had decided to try taking England's sprite Flora. Only, England constantly hovered over the sprite and as soon as France so much as picked her up her guardian threw a fit.

With France now outside, England slammed and locked the door, only to then turn back to Flora and his other guests; America, Canada, and their sprite Angelica. Once England was reseated, Canada asked, "Don't you think that was a little hard on him?"

"No. In fact, I think I was being rather generous in giving him the second chance. You don't know how difficult he can be when he sets his eyes on a kid," England answered, only to then smile slightly at the site of Angelica trying to pull a large flower Flora grew out of a pot.

"You do realize who you just said that to, right? I mean, it's kind of hard to forget you two fighting all those years while we were kids," America commented, only to earn an eye-roll from England and for Canada to instead leave his seat on the couch in favor of helping their sprite with the flower.

Once the flower was picked, Canada commented, "Your girl is getting better at making flowers. This one is a lot more intricate than the last one I saw."

"Yes, I will agree to that," England began, only to then turn to America and comment, "It seems that yours, however, has not been making as good of progress."

"Hey, her main thing is flying. In order to make that better would be kind of hard for her. Not to mention every time I come up with an awesome idea Canada says no," America protested.

"That's because feeding her rocket fuel would make her sick, not faster," Canada retorted, only for America to act as if he did not care.

"…Yes, I don't think doing that would help the dear any," England commented as he watched the North American nations glare at each other, part of him wondering if it really was a good idea to leave the child in their care.

After a moment the glaring match ended, followed by the three changing topics and talking for some time. At last they looked over to the sprites to find them both asleep next to each other, the nation's using this as a cue that the visitors should leave for their own home.

* * *

><p>After being kicked out of England's home, France could not stop from complaining to his friends. Once the whole story had come out, however, Prussia and Spain could not help but laugh at him. Spain then commented, "I think instead of complaining you should be counting yourself lucky. I mean, if it was just you two there things could have gone pretty differently."<p>

"Thanks for the advice. Still deciding to sit this whole issue out I see," France replied with a pout.

"Well…I don't want to be skinned alive, so taking England's sprite is out of the question. Nor do I want to be made into Swiss cheese by taking the one by Switzerland, like what Prussia wants," Spain answered.

"I don't need to take it from Switzerland, just Liechtenstein. And how hard can it be to take something from a little girl?" Prussia corrected.

"A little girl who is under the protection of a trigger-happy, over-protective big brother," Spain persisted.

"Non, I have to agree with Prussia on this one. As difficult as it might sound thanks to Switzerland, I still think it would be easier than having to take one from England," France commented.

"I'm glad you think that way, because I just came up with an awesome idea to get the Flora one, but only if you can get the Berg one for me," Prussia declared.

"And what is this plan?" France asked.

"Are you asking because you're in?" Prussia rebutted.

"I simply want to make sure that Flora won't be hurt in the process. After all, I want the girl to be happy and alright," France answered, earning a nod from Prussia. Upon seeing the nod, France continued, "So your plan to get her?"

"The less you know the better, but I promise that if my awesome plan works correctly, then you will have the sprite within the month in perfect condition. And since it'll be me taking her you don't need to worry about England beating you up because of it! So you should probably start looking into getting me the other one. Good luck!" Prussia answered before finishing his beer and leaving the other two.

"So how are you going to get Berg?" Spain asked France.

"Like I said, compared to England it should be easy. I just need a couple moments to think of the plan," France answered before ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Once back in the safety of his room, Prussia decided to start his awesome plan. To do this, he pulled out his cellphone and scrolled down to Canada's phone number. Once with it available, he called the other nation and smiled when he heard a quiet hello from the other end.<p>

"Hey Birdie, the awesome me is calling wondering how things are going with your little sprite…Angie, correct?" Prussia answered.

"Everything is going well, we actually just got back from being over in your neighborhood."

"Ya, I just heard from France how he unawesomely just pissed off England. It really sucks since I was just thinking it'd be awesome to see more of these sprites, but now thanks to France it looks like I can't see the Flora one."

"Oh, is that so? You know that if you want to see mine you can always come over and meet her."

"That would be awesome, but I was kind of interested in seeing how these sprites act when together."

"Angelica gets along well with a lot of the other sprites, including Flora…I know, if you really wanted to see Flora and Angelica then why don't I invite her and you over! I doubt England would be upset with Flora having a play-date over at my house."

"You really think so? It would be awesome if you could arrange that for me! Just tell me the when and I'll come over. Thanks and bye!" Prussia exclaimed before hanging up. Phase one of the awesome plan: complete.

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter ten

"Hello, Canada, Angelica. It really was nice of you to invite us over for another play-date," England commented as Canada opened the door. Roughly one week had passed since Prussia called Canada, and Canada spent no time in waiting to call England and invite Flora over.

"No problem, come in," Canada replied happily watching as the curious flower-sprite walked inside only to be tackled by Angelica. England watched this with a slight laugh, but did not enter.

"Sorry, I hope that it isn't too much trouble but I actually need to talk a bit with America. Apparently he posted something stupid online about me and now we need to have a little chat about that," England answered, obviously irked about whatever it was America said about him.

"Oh, he's still at his main house today, so I guess I'll see you later then," Canada replied, slightly relieved. When he told Prussia the time, the other sounded as if it would be better for the other nations to not be there. He was not sure why, but the idea of just him and Prussia appealed to him.

"Well then, Flora be good for Canada. And I'll be back for her this evening," England said with a smile to the child and left for America's house. With England gone, Canada closed the door and idly made lunch as Flora and Angelica played. About an hour later another knock came to the door.

"Hey, Birdie, the awesome me has arrived. Is the little sprite things here?" Prussia asked as Canada opened the door and greeted him.

"Yes, England dropped her off a little while ago. We just had lunch, but there's some left if you would like it," Canada answered as they walked in and again closed the door. Prussia agreed to the idea of food, and soon he was seated and watching as Flora tried growing a tree from the wooden table; only to be shooed off it by a suddenly surprised Canada. After this failed endeavor, the two sprites went back to playing kid-games.

"They really do act like little kids," Prussia commented as they watched Flora tag Angelica and run away.

"Ya, it can be a bit of a handful, especially with how small they are," Canada agreed.

"I can imagine. So they ever try to play hide and seek with you?" Prussia asked idly.

"Sometimes, but if I really can't find them they're pretty good at coming out when I call for them. Or…at least Angelica is."

"Hmm…it looks like it's nap time," Prussia thought then commented upon seeing the two sprites nestle together for a nap.

"I guess so," Canada commented giving a yawn himself.

"I'm not in the mood for an unawesome nap, so I think I'll just be going. Thanks for letting me see them," Prussia replied as he got up and patted the two sprites on the head. After this he left and Canada nestled also for a nap.

* * *

><p>Canada awoke to the noise of someone knocking on his door, causing him to look at his clock and see that it was most likely England. Deciding on this, he opened the door to find an annoyed England.<p>

"The talk with America did not go well?" Canada asked with a sympathetic smile.

"No, it did not. Instead he simply denied posting anything the entire time and saying someone else must have posted it instead. Anyways, was Flora well behaved for you?" England answered then asked as they walked into the living room.

"Oh yes, the two of them had lunch, played for a bit, then have been asleep until you knocked. Here they…wait. Why's there only one?" Canada asked as they walked into the room to find only a confused Angelica.

"Canada, where's Flora?" England asked.

"She was here last time I checked."

"And when exactly was that?"

"Um… a little over an hour ago?"

"Bloody hell, you let them run loose for an hour?!"

"No I didn't, they were both sleeping! Then I must have fallen asleep…"

"Then where is Flora?!"

"I don't know, she couldn't have gotten far. Angelica, do you know where she went?"

In response to Canada's question, the little air-sprite simply shook her head and began to fly around the house to look for her friend as England and Canada frantically looked around both the house and the surrounding area. But there was no sign of Flora.

Near wits end, Canada called Prussia and felt some slight relief when the other picked up. Once with Prussia on the line he asked if he had seen Flora before he left. In response, Prussia simply said that the sprite was sound asleep when he left and hurriedly finished the conversation.

"Canada, if we ever find her again, remind me to never leave you alone with her again," England fumed as he sat down in the living room, passed wits end.

"I'm sorry, England, I don't know how this could have happened…"

"You just got off the phone with someone correct?"

"Yes, Prussia visited while you were gone. But he said she was here when he left. But then he was also in a rush on the phone."

England seemed to think a bit more on this, only to then nod and say, "I think I'm going to head back to Europe for now. Who knows, perhaps he will be more willing to talk to me in person than you on the phone. If you do find her let me know immediately."

"Of course," Canada answered miserably as he walked England to the door.

* * *

><p>Prussia was quite pleased with himself for getting Flora. Everything in his plan had worked, from getting the sprite some-place where he could get it without suspicion to pinning something on America to get rid of the nosy England. Now he simply had to get the sprite to France before anyone could question that he had her. With this in mind he headed immediately to France's house with Flora; surprising the home-owner with their presence.<p>

"So, France, you have Berg for me yet?" Prussia asked as he placed the suddenly awake sprite on a table for France to see her. Once awake, the girl gave a slight whimper at being someplace new without England or one of her friends; causing France to pat her head and tell her that everything was alright.

"I'll have him for you soon. I just can't believe you succeeded in this. How did you do it?" France asked Prussia.

"As I told you last time, the less you know the better for everyone. But I might need to apologize to Canada later," Prussia answered, earning a confused look from the other.

France was about to say more, only to stop when Spain ran in and said, "You guys will never believe it but I just heard that someone sprite-napped that one Japan was taking care of! So I guess that means that she was the first one to be taken from her care-taker. And why is England's one here?"

"Because my awesome plan worked!" Prussia snorted.

"So then did you take Japan's one also?" Spain asked curiously.

"Hell no, that is news to me. Besides, the plan was for me to take flora, not that am-whatever chick." Prussia rebutted.

"That's good. Because from what I heard from Italy Japan is probably the most angry anyone has ever seen him," Spain commented relieved.

"I didn't think Japan could get angry." France commented.

"Apparently he can, and it sounds absolutely frightening," Spain replied, "So I guess it's a good thing that you only have to deal with England, huh."

"Ya…talking about England…Here you are France and just so you know I will deny anything about Flora if asked," Prussia commented back before placing the still confused sprite in France's lap and leaving finally for his home.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 11

"Hello Germany, is Prussia in," England asked as he reached Germany and Prussia's house. Feeling slightly nervous for Flora, England had decided to go straight to talk with Prussia; causing him to not be in a good mood. Germany sensed this and asked, "What did he and those other two do this time?"

"Nothing I can prove yet, I just need to talk with him. Earlier today I left my sprite with Canada, but when I went to retrieve her she was gone. According to Canada, Prussia was over earlier also and I wanted to ask if he had seen her," England answered.

"Popular day for sprites to go missing then," Germany replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, here comes Prussia right now, so you can ask him your question after Switzerland talks with him," As Germany said this the two nations watched as Prussia drove into the driveway and stopped; his face going pale upon the sight of the others.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Prussia asked as he left the safety of the car.

"Some people have questions for you, Bruder. And I'm certain that you can answer them honestly," Germany answered.

"People, huh, I only seen you and England. Who else?" Prussia asked.

"Me. It's about Berg," Switzerland answered while exiting the house with an annoyed look.

"What about Berg? Is the kid okay?" Prussia asked with genuine confusion.

"I don't know since he was taken earlier today around noon. I noticed before that you had an interest in him and wanted to make sure that you did not do something stupid with him," Switzerland answered.

"Around noon today, huh. Sorry to hear about that but it wasn't me. At that point I wasn't even in Europe," Prussia answered.

"That's true, you were at Canada's house; correct? Which comes to my question. Before you left did you see Flora get outside with you?" England asked.

"No…the last time I saw the other sprites was right after they fell asleep. So I doubt she would have followed me out. This is really weird, I mean, I just got back from a quick visit to France where Spain told us that Japan had also just lost his sprite," Prussia answered England, but shirked back subconsciously when England glared at him.

After seeing this, England cocked and eyebrow and asked, "So you were also at France's today? That's a lot of traveling for you."

"Well, the time awesomely flies when it's for friends," Prussia commented.

"Right…can I see the inside of your car quick?" England asked only to start walking to the car without waiting for an answer. Before Prussia could object, England got inside the car and began looking around. He could tell that it had rained that morning at Germany's house and quickly found a patch of mud by the pedals. He scowled when he saw a slight flower growing from the mud. Upon noticing what England saw, Prussia hauled England out and said, "You done in there?"

"Where is Flora?" England asked bluntly.

"England, Prussia just said that he does not know," Germany answered, trying to calm the situation down.

"Either he does or you have some wonderfully productive mud that can grow a small flower in one day," England retorted while showing the flower. He then continued, "She most likely fell down there while he was driving and grew it without him realizing it. And since she's not in the car he had to have left her someplace. So where?"

Prussia was silent as he thought over what to do now, thinking over if it really would be better to simply tell everything for him or continue to deny it. Not liking the silence, Germany asked, "Prussia, did you really kidnap a sprite?"

"Just tell me you didn't give her to France," England requested with a scowl.

"…Maybe…but now that I know he can't get me Berg I don't think he should have her anymore. Our deal is off," Prussia answered.

"So you were going to kidnap Berg?!" Switzerland demanded angrily.

"No, France was then give him to me. In exchange I agreed to get him Flora. But-," Prussia began only to be cut off when Germany replied, "But you still took someone who doesn't belong to you. Go with England to France's and get him his sprite back."

Prussia and England glanced at each other, only to then go into the car and begin for their destination. Once they were out of sight, Germany sighed and turned to Switzerland to say, "Sadly, it seems like we still don't know what happened to Berg. Did anything weird happen before you noticed he was gone?"

"Not really. It snowed a bit, but that's not that big an anomaly in mountains in winter," Switzerland answered, only to then give his farewells and head home to tell Liechtenstein the bad news.

* * *

><p>"Great, first I loose Flora, now I have to drive to France's house in a blasted snowstorm," England complained as they drove back to France's.<p>

"It's not that bad. At least you'll know she's inside," Prussia answered while trying to stay confident. England only scowled in response and drove the rest of the way in silence. England mood did not brighten when they reached France's house, however.

Upon knocking on the door, England and France began their argument as England blamed France for her disappearance. At last England demanded her back, only for France to finally let them in and show England that Flora had been perfectly fine with him. When they entered the room he left her in, however, they found that a strong gust of wind had blown the window open and that Flora was gone.

**A bit shorter but it's better than nothing**

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Hetalia**

Chapter 12

"I'm getting real tired of asking this today, but I will one last time. Where the bloody hell is Flora?" England asked as he walked into the room France said Flora was in, only to find the window blown open from the storm and the room deserted.

"I'm not even sure how the window was blown open…I swear it was locked," France commented equally confused.

"You don't think she would have gone outside in that snow, do you?" Prussia asked as he watched the snow come in through the opening.

"I doubt it, she hates the white stuff. I think she finds it too cold for her like a lot of other plants do," England answered as he looked outside just to be safe before closing the window.

"Then perhaps she simply left the room," France replied hopefully before beginning to scan the hallway.

"For your sake let's hope that's the case," England snorted back before helping to search the house. To their dismay, however, the three of them could not find the little sprite.

"Maybe she was kidnapped like Berg?" Prussia thought out loud as the three sat in the living room exhausted.

"Berg's gone too? Well then I guess that would explain why you ratted me out as keeping the girl," France replied only to then continue, "So then that makes three in one day…I wonder if the other ones are alright?"

"Who else was taken?" England asked, not knowing who the third was.

"Japan's little one." The other two answered.

"Sounds like this is becoming a serious problem," England sighed as he stood up once again and said that there was no other reason for him to stay there.

* * *

><p>"It's absolutely horrible! One moment the two of us are spending some time on the beach before her bedtime and the next she's gone! I don't even know how it happened," Seychelles cried out as she met with other nations who had been given a sprite. After returning home, England had called an urgent meeting to see who still had theirs. From the numbers there, several more had gone missing since arranging the meeting, leaving the nations both stressed and perplexed.<p>

"It was the same with Ama. I just hope that she is alright," Japan commented back. He was done with his anger, and the feeling was now replaced with a dull feeling of sorrow.

"I just don't know who would want to take them?" America asked as he cautiously looked at his and Canada's sprite for fear that she would suddenly disappear too.

"Well we already knew that China wanted Hong Kong's one, and after Berg vanished I learned that France and Prussia were plotting to take mine and England's," Switzerland answered.

"So then that's what happened to Flora?" Canada asked. He was sorry for being a part of that, but happy that an answer to it coming about.

"There has to be some kind of pattern in all of this," England instead in thought. How he saw it, now that there was this issue it was only a matter of time for them to figure out where the sprites were and get them back.

"Are we even sure that it was another nation who took them?" Hong Kong asked perplexed. He had been awoken that morning by a lightning storm, and when he went to check on his sprite the little guy was gone; leaving him confused as to if he was taken away or simply left of his own will.

"Well what else could it be?" Liechtenstein asked.

"I agree with Hong Kong, it has to be something other than a nation. I mean, if a nation was nearby when Ariel vanished wouldn't I have realized that?" Seychelles answered. Some of the others who were alone at the time of the disappearance had to admit that that made sense.

"So then what took them?" Finland asked before continuing, "Was there anything weird?"

"Before Ariel vanished it looked like it was going to storm badly and suddenly, but it rains a lot near my house so I wouldn't call that too weird," Seychelles answered.

"Wait, it was storming when your sprite vanished too?" Liechtenstein asked the other, thinking to how hers left around a storm also.

"There was also a powerful storm around the time Ama vanished. It was a bit odd based on the time, but nothing too impossible," Japan continued the thought.

"So, wait, was there some strange weather around the time each sprite vanished?" America asked confused as to what weather had to do with anything.

"It's kind of a shame if you think about it. The last time we each had a storm was when General winter left the eggs, and now weather is signaling their disappearing," New Zealand sighed.

"But last time all of the weather had to do with snow. Why all of the variety now?" Seychelles asked.

"Perhaps it has to do with the sprites in some way. I mean, with Japan's her being there might have made it too warm for the snow causing it to instead rain. For yours, Ariel might have simply made it too wet for the kind of snow to form as it did at your house last time. And so on," England mused.

"You make it sound like this is that General Winter's fault again," America commented.

"Well if you think about it, only General winter or someone else like him could control the weather in such a way to cause the distraction to take the sprites. It's either that, or less likely, the sprites took away themselves," England defended.

"Right...so how exactly are we going to ask a ghost-like personification of a blizzard if he knows where a bunch of kids are? Also keep in mind that he only talks to Russia," Finland asked.

The others paused for a moment, only for England to finally look back to Finland and say, "Well then, as Russia's neighbor and the one most likely here to get a straight answer, why don't you ask Russia to ask General Winter for us?"

"But why me? I'm not missing Pyry so I really don't see why I need to ask for everyone," Finland protested as his sprite looked slightly excited to meet someone else who could make snow.

"Come on, it's only going to be a matter of time before yours goes missing too at this rate! And it's not like it's going to kill you," America answered.

"You never know when it concerns Russia," Finland answered warily, but agreed after a bit more convincing. With this, the meeting ended and the nations headed to their respective homes.

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for the delay…**

Chapter 13

"Say, Russia, this may sound kind of weird but how much do you pay attention to General Winter's where-abouts?" Finland asked as he walked into Russia's house. Like the others requested, Finland begrudgingly went to ask Russia about General Winter. Russia was happy to have the guest, and was delighted in how little Pyry wandered around the bits of the rooms he could reach. However, he was not too sure about this random question of Finland's.

"I let him roam wherever he wishes, after all, you should now know how hard it can be to control someone who controls the weather," Russia answered.

"Yes, I thought so too. It's just…I really need to talk with him," Finland answered evasively.

"Really? And why do you need to talk with him?" Russia asked curious.

"Well, it's just that a lot of the other little sprites have gone missing and their caretakers think that General winter may have had something to do with it," Finland answered.

"I thought he gave you guys your sprites? Why would he want to take them back?" Russia asked confused.

"I don't know. All I know is that they keep disappearing and General Winter is the only thing that we could think of which could take them," Finland answered, only to frown when he noticed that Russia was not pleased with the idea.

"I do not like how you are thinking so badly of my friend," Russia bluntly remarked.

"Well maybe if you let me talk with him we could clear this up," Finland began.

"And how do you know that it was General Winter? For all we know your little Pyry could have something to do with it also."

"Wait a moment, Pyry is a little kid. How is he supposed to kidnap five other sprites?" Finland demanded defensively.

"I still don't like the idea of you blaming my friend. If you must see him than fine, but do not expect me to help you get to him," Russia decided finitely before shooing Finland and the sprite out of his house.

"Well, I guess that didn't work very well," Finland commented out loud as he stared back at the closed door. He then turned towards his car and continued as he walked, "Guess there's nothing much we can do right now right?"

Finland stared confused at his sprite, finding the little boy glaring towards a stand of trees. Before Finland could ask what was wrong, a strong gust of snow-filled wind came at them; knocking Finland over and causing him to drop the sprite. He then looked up to see that General winter was coming near them.

Frantically, he reached for Pyry and held him close as General Winter reached out for the child. In retaliation, Finland tried to get up and struggle away as Pyry caused more snow to fall; trying to reach the relative safety of inside Russia's house. General winter could see through the snow blind, however, and quickly caught them as Finland frantically banged on the door and request Russia to open up.

Finland did not stop this until he felt General winter try to freeze him until he would drop the sprite, but Finland refused to loosen his grip as the sprite di all it could to stop the elder from taking him. At last Winter saw no other choice.

Russia had heard Finland's pleas from him study, where he had gone to after locking the door behind Finland, and upon hearing them became curious. It was not like anyone to frantically try to enter his house, so he could only assume that something had happened. Following this curiosity, he walked to the front door and opened it, only to find two surprises for him. The first was that the door seemed to be almost frozen shut; which was very bizarre since the weatherman said it would not get that cold that day. The second, was that no one was at the door with no footprint showing that anyone was ever there.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard anything from Finland yet?" Seychelles asked Iceland as she visited with him. She was still concerned about her sprite Ariel, and figure that since Finland and Iceland hung out more than most of the other people she knew maybe he could tell her.<p>

"If this is about the whole sprite-disappearing-thing than no. But the other Nordics are starting to worry about Finland too," Iceland answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…a couple days ago Finland just vanished. We remembered hearing that he was going to talk to Russia about that General Winter guy again, and when we asked Russia he admitted to meeting with Finland, but that Finland then left and he hadn't seen him since. No one has seen or heard from him," Iceland answered.

"Really? This is just getting weirder…I know! Did you guys check Russia's house? Maybe he was lying or something," Seychelles asked, wanting to help find the missing nation.

"Between the four of us plus Russia we had to have searched every inch of his house with no sign of Finland. All we found was a hat he gave Pyry covered in over a foot of snow, so we're starting to wonder if whoever has been taking the sprites took him too," Iceland answered.

"…This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Seychelles commented. She then asked if they had told any of the other nations about this. Upon hearing a 'no' she offered to bring it up with the others and was given permission. With this, she left to begin brainstorming ideas for what could be happening.

**Another short chapter…**

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 14

Finland groaned as he awoke, confused as to where and why he was in a new setting, only to then remember what happened. He and Pyry were leaving Russia's house when General Winter tried to take the little sprite away from him. Remembering this, Finland quickly searched for the sprite, only to smile when he found Pyry silently dozing next to him.

Seeing that Pyry was now safe, Finland began to look around his surroundings. The place was very large, most likely large enough to fit several hundred people, and for the most part filled with a dark blue and purple light. This light was from the fact that all of the walls, floor, and ceiling were made completely of ice.

"I guess that would make sense, I mean a guy who controls winter living in an ice cavern," Finland said more to himself as he carried Pyry and searched the place. As he walked, he soon noticed a bit of orange light which caught his attention. Curious, he rushed to the area to find that Japan's sprite Ama had lit a fire for herself and several of the other sprites. Upon seeing Finland, the other sprites smiled slightly and moved so that Finland could also sit in their little circle.

"Are you little ones alright? The other nations have been very worried about you guys," Finland asked the group, only to smile more when he saw the collective nods. By that time Pyry had awoken and made his way free of Finland's grip, only to then rush up to a pillar of ice and examine it. The sprite smiled back to Finland and tried to recreate the pillar, only to have it not as refined as the original and shorter. Finland laughed at this and commented, "I guess it would make sense for you to like this place. It's full of all that cold stuff you love."

Flora shook her head to this before she moved closer to the fire and watched Pyry try again. The group sat in silence for a little while, only to be broken by Finland asking, "So then, where's General Winter?"

In response, the sprites pointed up to the high ceiling. In the ceiling, Finland could make out a slight crack where light filtered in. There was no way that the sprites could reach the crack by themselves, and he doubted they could with each other's help. But why would Winter place them in this prison?

At that moment he realized that a few of the other sprites were missing, causing Finland to ask about them. In response, Ama first pointed to a whole filled with salt water which Finland could assume Ariel went into. Flora then pointed towards a hole in the far wall, which Berg had made in order to try making a new exit. Hong Kong's sprite then pointed next to the wall, where Gus laid unconscious after missing the crack while trying to fly out and crashed.

"So then I take it you've had no luck in finding a new way out," Finland commented a bit disappointed; only to then watch as the sprites nodded sadly. With this the group sat once again in silence and waited. After what felt like hours, the sprites which were off searching returned with no news and the dim light from the crack in the ceiling disappeared with the coming of night. It was not until after this that they heard the thunderous sound of the crack widen, followed by General Winter returning with the last of the sprites.

General Winter stared at the huddled creatures as he placed the newest one down. He then placed a bit of food down for them and turned as if to leave.

"Wait! What are you doing just leaving us in this place? Let us go!" Finland shouted at the other.

Winter turned to face the other for this, only to then say, "The little ones have learned their abilities well thanks to your kind's watchful eye, but have yet to master them and take their roles in the world; something they will not be able to do under your kind's guidance. The only way for them to escape this prison is to master their abilities. Since you followed that one here, I trust you also plan to escape by your own abilities."

With this said Winter vanished, not feeling up to more explanations. Finland sighed to this and sat back down only to notice that all of the sprites looked to him. At last Finland said, "Well, I can't control stuff like you guys can…but maybe with some time we can think of something, okay?"

**I know, really short and after a long break…**

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 15

"So let me get this straight, you guys think that whoever it is taking the sprites also took Finland? And you think this simply because both he and his sprite disappeared at the same time?" America asked unsure. Like Seychelles promised she decided to tell the others what she learned the next time the group met. By that time, now all of the sprites were missing, and much to her dread some of the nations were beginning to look at the disappearances as past events not to be forgotten or dwelled in. The fact that a nation had now disappeared, however, started several of them out of this feeling.

"He left to ask Russia about that Winter man and when the Nordics searched they found Pyry's had covered in fresh snow-when it had not snowed anywhere else nearby," Seychelles began to explain.

"But Pyry controlled snow too. What to say something upset him and he made the snow?" Canada asked.

"Then why did he disappear?" England asked quietly as he tried to set pieces together.

"You still think it's that General Winter who did all this?" Liechtenstein asked England.

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me. But then the question is; where could he be keeping them?" England asked.

"I hope it's not someplace closed up, Shandian get's claustrophobic," Hong Kong commented.

"He's been gone for a while so even if that did happen he's most likely gotten used to it," New Zealand answered in a way to help comfort Hong Kong's slight concern.

"It will most likely be someplace up north, where he feels most at home and will be left alone to do whatever he wants with them," England began.

"In other words, someplace that covers roughly half of Russia's house and a good part of the Nordic states' houses," Switzerland answered, "That narrows it down to what, 1/3 of the North-Eastern hemisphere?"

"They're places with lots of cold, snow, and low populations. Maybe with some help we could narrow it down some more," Japan encouraged.

"If it's going to be cold and snowy than count me out," Seychelles and America answered in unison.

"I can understand Seychelles' dismay about being in snow again but really America? Is a little snow all it takes to make the 'Hero' stay in bed? And here I figured you'd be used to snow," England commented snidely.

"Being used to something doesn't mean you want to actively search it out," America rebutted.

"But, America, don't you want to save Angelica and the others. I mean, you were very upset last night when she disappeared," Canada pried. America gave a hurt face to this, remembering the still slightly open wound of having something taken from him. Sullenly he nodded his head, only to then look up with more energy and answer, "Alright, that Winter guy isn't going to know what hit him! So where should we start?"

"Perhaps we should check to see if there have been any more strange storms or such at Russia's house. This could help us track him down," New Zealand commented. The others quickly agreed that this was a good idea and soon after adjourned the meeting so that they could follow the idea.

* * *

><p>Pyry flopped on the ground exhausted. He had spent most of the day following Finland's instructions by trying to build up pillars to reach the crack in the ceiling, but it was simply too high for him to reach. Instead, all he had accomplished was a sort of stair-step pattern up half-way. Seeing that Pyry was not in the mood to try again, Finland picked the little sprite up, gave him a hug and said, "Thanks for trying Sweety, maybe from that height we can get a new plan to work."<p>

Pyry simply nodded at this before curling up for a nap, leaving Finland to watch as Gus and Angelica quickly flew to the top of the highest pillar. Like Finland hoped, the wind sprites were able to now reach the crack, but were too big to fit through and not strong enough to open it with their abilities. At last they lost their grips on the ice and fell; causing Finland to frantically run about to catch them before they fell on the ground hard.

"Okay, so we can now reach the crack, but can't open it…maybe if one of you guys carry one of the other sprites up to open it," Finland thought aloud as he looked down at the other sprites. In response, Angelica softly shook her head and tried to lift up Berg to fly, only to become exhausted after lifting him ten feet off the ground with Berg panicking the entire way.

"So maybe that plan won't work," Finland commented feeling slightly defeated. The easiest plans he could think of failed, and he was not too sure what else he could try. Deciding to at least think someplace warm, he carried the sprites to the center of the room where Flora busied herself making sticks from a bare place in the ice and Ama burned them to feed a large fire. They smiled at the group as Finland approached, only to frown slightly at seeing his displeased face.

"There must be something we're not thinking of," Finland exclaimed as he sat by the fire; most of the others rushing to it in hopes of getting warm. The others then looks down in thought, only to look back to the nation when Finland laid down and asked aloud, "I wonder if the others are even still looking for us?"

This question made the others said and for Finland to regret even asking when several of the sprites began to cry out. Trying to convince them that everything was alright, he quickly said, "I mean, of course they would still be looking! They probably already know where we are and are coming this way as we speak. We just have to be patient and try to meet them out of this place."

This seemed to brighten the moods of some of them, causing the group to once again return to thinking of a way to meet with the nations again.

**A little longer this time**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
